Bolin
Appearance To a untrained humans, Bolin simply looks like a rotund Gaint Anteater with red/orange highlights on his tail and undercarriage. His body is primarily grey, but his rump and feet ar black and make it appear as if he has been walking around in soot. As does the top of his head and the ridge of his back. His eyes are large for an anteater, and quite expressive. In the more boring sense, Bolin is three feet long from snout to the tip of his tail (which is about a third of his body), and hes a little over a foot at the shoulder. When he walks Bolin, was what can be described as an excited waddle, and he always looks as if hes chasing after or charging at something when hes moving about. Personality Bolin is in his own words “A proud and mighty”. While he was rejected from his mother, having engaging care takers ment that he certainly had all the differnce between having a maladjusted antisocial baby, and the running whistling excitble babe that Bolin acutally is. Unlike most anteaters Bolin is not territorial and its acutally quite social with every thing around him attempting to play everyone he can. Hes hops around, climbs over things, and generally makes a mess, all while whistling and chirping the whole day long. When being held, Bolin likes to wiggles and snuggle against who ever is hold him so long as he belives hes friendly. Besides his very a typical behavior for his species, Bolin is also exceddingly intellgent. Despite being only months in age his intellgence is comparable to that of a toddler. His got a nasty habit for exploring, and is a known escape at the zoo. Luckly he never goes far and can usally be found in a toy bin of sorts. Likes Belly Rubs, creamy peanutbutter, honey, ants, soft spots to nap on, and colorful cartoons. Dislikes Wet fur, termites, Becky the Zoo intern, and hard floors. History Bolins history is a common one for most spiritually aware animals born after the convergence of worlds. His mother was injured by a hollow when the worlds collided during the invasion of the seraphim. Besides trumatizing her it made her health poor, so when Bolin was born she rejected him. Now without a mother the keepers at the Naruki City Zoo took it unto them selves to raise him. For while the little anteater was oddly colored he was still otherwise healthy and active. However there was still no denying that the keepers lacked to tools to raise him as an Anteater would so his upbringing was more like that of an ape. Playfuly energetic interactions, where common place and he could often be found sitting in some sort of pack on his keepers chest during his first 4 months of life. By 6 months he was fully mobile and had everything he needed to be independent, he simply wasnt. Rather than simply mosseying around his inclosure like a regular beast would, Bolin explored every nook and cranny he could reach and quite a few he shouldnt even be able to. He would break out of his cage numerous times and wander the zoo, only endding back up in his inclusre when he was tired. But now hes done it again, and this time hes gone farther than ever befor. Hes off wandering somewhere in Naruki city pretending hes Indiana jones. Powers and Abilities Bolin can use; *Soul Sense *Bringer Light ZISN03-ORANGE-.jpg|Object of Affinity R4sTOGF.png|Activated Fullbring Fullbring (Locked) Currently Bolin Lacks a fullbring. However he does have sharp claws. Diablo Rojo Describe your Fullbring. Ability 1 Bolin has the ability to absorb, channel and consume Fire. Most forms of fire, excluding high energy plasma, do not affect him and will simply be drawn into his body, which can then use this energy to strengthen his attacks. Ability 2 Describe your ability. Ability 3 Describe your ability. Manipulations Depending on your SEI level, you have a varying amount of manipulations you can choose from. Please refer to this document for more information. Assuming a SEI level of 6, this part would look something like this. Out of Combat Manipulations SPEECH: While his mouth doesn't allow for human speech Bolin may figured out how to alter how vibrations leave his mouth so the his calls sound like human speech. For right now he can simply make a wide range of humming and wistling sounds. Statistics Trivia *The song that Bolins Fullbringer is named after is called Diablo Rojo by Rodrigo y Gabriela *If I had to give Bolin a theme song it would be Do Ya Think I'm Sexy Quotes Optional. Category:Xcution Category:Fullbringer